


p4nth3r boi

by Solovei



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Crack, Filk, Gen, I'm Sorry, Song Parody, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: he wasn't wakanda enough for her





	p4nth3r boi

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when you share [a tumblr post](http://mygoshbane.tumblr.com/post/144143399967/when-watching-black-panther-keep-in-mind-that) in the wrong channel.

  
He was a king, she was a spy  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a panther, she did covert  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his panther suit  
  
He was a panther boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't Wakanda enough for her  
Now he's a superhero, saving the world  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?


End file.
